


Единение

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный финал/пропущенная сцена к серии "Слияние".<br/>Благодарность Судера Тувоку не знает границ.</p>
<p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единение

_Мой разум – к твоему разуму. Мои мысли – к твоим мыслям._  
Убийца заботливо обнимает тело того, кто убийцей не стал. Придерживает на случай, если Тувок начнёт биться в припадке. Кладёт голову к себе на колени.  
Он чувствует лёгкую боль – пальцы Тувока впивались так, словно пытались пробуравить череп насквозь. Интересное ощущение. Для того, кто не привык испытывать вообще ничего, интересное особенно.  
Слияние разумов – это восхитительно. Судер безмерно благодарен вулканцу, который так безмятежно лежит сейчас на его коленях. Если бы не он, никогда бы не пришлось узнать, что это за состояние покоя и насилие над личностью одновременно. Не пришлось бы поделиться своим опытом – а Тувок прекрасно его впитал, из него действительно мог бы выйти убийца. Судер так и представляет, как бы это происходило: лейтенант не использовал бы подручные материалы, нет, у него был бы любимый нож, и он вырезал бы внутренности своих жертв, при этом глядя им в глаза, сохраняя им жизнь как можно дольше. Да, так бы всё и было. Тот, кто столько лет подавлял собственных демонов, пускается в бешеный пляс, как только их освобождает. Если бы все вулканцы слились с убийцами, они выкосили бы вселенную подчистую.  
 _Мой разум – к твоему разуму. Мои мысли – к твоим мыслям._  
Судер без улыбки смотрит на ворочающегося у него на коленях Тувока и прикладывает пальцы к его лицу. Он не вулканец и никогда не учился проводить слияние, но он помнит, что именно надо делать. Он получил эти знания, отдав взамен свои: о том, каково это, подходить к любому, кто вызвал у тебя раздражение, нащупывать ближайший подходящий предмет и бить наотмашь. А потом приседать на корточки и с интересом рассматривать, как из-под волос вместе с кровью вытекает мозговое вещество. Ну и избавляться от тела, конечно. Судер в этом плане всегда был осторожен, и с Макки, и на «Вояджере». Ровно до тех пор, пока не допустил оплошность.  
Глаза Тувока распахиваются, едва не вылезая из орбит. Он выгибается и пытается что-то сказать, но губы просто бесполезно шлёпают, и с них не слетает ни звука. Зато пальцы – о, пальцы снова ищут лицо Судера, и тот наклоняется ближе, чтобы легче было найти.  
Он не меньше Тувока желает этого слияния – этого вторжения, этого проникновения, этого насилия. Так они могут стать единым целым, убийцей и хранителем покоя одновременно. Судеру ещё есть, чем поделиться, и есть, что забрать. Потому что он знает ещё не все медитативные техники. Потому что Тувок ещё не понимает, что нож, несмотря на всю привлекательность идеи личного оружия, всё-таки надо уничтожать сразу после убийства.  
 _Мой разум – к твоему разуму. Мои мысли – к твоим мыслям._  
Тувок мутным взглядом смотрит в бездонные, как свойственно бетазоидам, глаза Судера и не видит в них ничего, кроме всепоглощающей нежности.


End file.
